sequestro
by sabaku no akemy
Summary: Hinata foi sequestrada e agora? Casais: Hinataxnaruto entre outros!Leiam!Minha 1ªfic!e nao me matem se tiver ruim
1. o começo

Seqüestro

Capitulo 1 tudo começou

Era um belo dia em Konoha.

Tenten e Sakura estavam na casa de Hinata.

Tenten-Tchau!!!

Sakura-Tchau!

Naruto estava em uma missão e voltaria a noite.

Hinata estava na sala quando ouve um barulho. Ela vai à sala ver.

Ela tomou um susto. Era a pessoa que ela menos esperava: Itachi.

Hinata-O-oque vo-cê esta fazen-do aqui?

Itachi a leva para um esconderijo.

-------------algumas horas depois-------------------------------

Itachi-Já acordou Hinata?

Ela encosta para trás.

Hinata – On-de esta-mos?

Itachi-Em uma parte da floresta.

Hinata-por-que me trou-xe pa-ra cá?

Itachi-Pobrizinho do Naruto, vai ficar tão aflito que vai vim te procurar.

Hinata-Não,não!!!!

-----------na casa de naruto e hinata ---------------

naru – amor

Naruto procura por toda a casa mas não encontra hinata

naru – onde ela esta ?

naruto vai a casa de sasuke e sakura

naru –sakura

saku- o que ?

naru- você viu a hinata ?

saku – eu fui na sua casa hoje para vela

naru – ela sumiu

saku – onde será que ela esta ?

naru – tchau

saku – tchau

Naruto foi para casa de tenten e neji

naru – tenten você viu a hinata ?

ten- não . o que foi ?

naru – ela sumiu

tenten -mas eu fui a tarde na sua casa e ela estava lá

naru –tchau

Tenten- tchau

---------------no esconderijo -----------------------------

ita – sorria hinata daquiapoco o naruto vai chegar

hina- não

------------na casa de tenten e neji ----------

tenten – neji , a hinata foi seqüestrada

neji – temos que avisar a tsunade

------------no prédio da godaime------------

naruto – tsunade – sama a hinata sumiu

tsu- era sobre isso que queria lhe falar

neji entra

tsu – o itachi

neji - NANI!!!

Tsu - ele e o maior suspeito .

Naru - mas porque ele a seqüestraria ?

Tsu- não sabemos .

Neji – temos que ir em uma missão de resgate

Tsu – exato .Quemira sera :

Kiba, shino,vocês , sasuke , tenten , sakura , neji , shikamaru , temari ,ino e gaara .

Naru – avisamos eles .

-------------no esconderijo --------------

ita – você e muito comportada , hinata

hinata temia de so ela sabia que estava esperando um filho de naruto .

ita – que bom , te seqüestrei e veio um brinde , um filho do naruto

hinata ficou tonta e desmaio

o que vai fazer com meu filho ?

ita – acordou hinata .

hina – o que você vai fazer com meu filho ?

ita – se o naruto não me dar a kyuubi vai perder duas pessoas importantes .

hinata ficou preocupada se ele não tivesse o que quisesse ela e seu filho morreriam

hina- NÃO você pode me matar mas não mate meu filho fala hinata enquanto começam a escorrer lagrimas de seus olhos

naruto avisou a sakura da missão sakura a sasuke e assim por diante

Saku- amor a hinata desapareceu a tsunade organizou uma missão de resgate vão : você , eu, neji, naruto, kiba , shino ,ino,gaara , tenten, temari e shikamaru

Sasu – quem foi que a seqüestrou ?

Saku- o maior suspeito e o itachi

Sasu- vou matar o itachi ( já matouuuu buaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

-- no esconderijo --

ita– você e tão educada hinata , sorria o naruto já vai chegar

hina- e se ele não chegar

ita- a ele vai vim te procurar com , certeza .

continuaaa

mandem reviews

beijos.

Gente transformei todos em 1 pq era assim e vou postar o 2 logo  leiam a fic da akemy sei q ta idiota mas leiam

Ita- e leiam "se naum ela nos mata" *cara de medo*

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	2. a mancha de sangue

2 capitulo a mancha de sangue

Naruto foi pra casa . ao entrar persebeu que tinha uma mancha de sanguem,tinha certeza que era da hinata.

-o que esse desgraçado fez com a hinata.

Amanha eles partiriam em missão

----------------------no esconderijo-------------------------

Hinata estava pensando em naruto e seu filho ele não sabia de nada , aquela criança tão pequena eu nem nasceu ainda merecia tudo aquilo ?? ele tinha uma ameaça de morte e não sabia , ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo por um lado queria que naruto chegasse queria que ele a tirasse da li

Mas por outro lado não queria porque tinha medo que... ela nem queria pençar(q Mara inventei agora essa parte a verdadeira tava tosca e essa fico mais mas deixa)

---------------------no outro dia------------------------------------

Eles iam em missão agora.

Todos haviam chegado.

Neji- vamos.

Todos-hai

Todos persebem que avia restos de lagrimas logo abaixo dos orbes cor de safira de naruto e o rosto indicava mesmo que ele chorou bastante

Tem- naruto o que foi ?

Apenas o som do vento foi ouvido (legal minhas ultimas tosquices era pra se "naruto não respondeu" mas quis ser mais criativa)

-----------------Flash back tosco on ------------------------

Naruto foi para o lado da cama onde sua "amada! Dorme normalmente e não consegue conter as lagrimas

-naruto olha o relógio-

"chega vou me atrasar " ele levanta da cama e toma um banho ( e ainda fico lagrimas depois do banho ? ita- vc não acha que ele pode ter chorado mais depois? Eu- e pode ser x.x)

-------------------Flash back off--------------------------

Neji- você encontrou alguma pista não e ?

Ele levanta a cabeça com um olhar que mostrava ódio e tristeza e diz – uma mancha de sangue , uma mancha de sangue. Realmente o desespero do seu olhar era grande ele não sabia o que ia acontecer e não podia fazer nada afinal ele nunca pode fazer nada isso não saia da sua mente "eu nunca pude fazer nada , sempre tive que apenas aceitar" (não vc nunca aceitou detalhe acabei de inventar Tb :DDDD)

Neji-NANI!!!!!!(isso não já tava inventado :D)

----------------------flash back on :DDDD------------------------------

Itachi a pega e a feri na perna com uma katana na perna e a leva para um esconderijo deixando uma mancha de sangue

"a kyuubi vai ser minha "( e gente pra quem não sabe o itahci não era mau naum mas aqui ele e mau msm pq se não não tem graça :D )

----------------------------flash back off-------------------------------

Naruto continua atrás de todo o grupo "se aquele baka tiver machucado a hinata eu o mato"

Neji Tb estava triste afinal ele tinha que protegê-la ma snao pÔde (assento diferencial ficou o pÔde pra diferenciar de pode :D eu dando uma de professora e Mara! )

Ten-amor o que foi ?

Neji-nada diz ele forçando um sorriso

Estou bem

Ten-amor ela e sua prima não tem problema !

Ele nunca foi um admirador ou amava tanto a hinata mesmo sendo sua prima mas realmente não queria o mal dela

Sasu- calma tem um esconderijo que o itachi me levou quando eu era criança

Naru-onde fica??

Sasu- nao me lembro já disse faz tempo !(então do que adianta seu baka!)se eu lembrar eu aviso.

"eu ainda mato esse maldito itachi !"

-------------depois de algum tempo------------

Todos tinham parado pra dormir já era tarde

Em um canto sakura e sasuke conversavam

Sasu-eu mato o itachi

Saku- se eu não matar ele antes.

Sasu-depois de tudo que fez ele ainda apronta essa!?

Eles dormem e naruto dorme por ultimo ainda pensando em hinata

-------------------------------no outro dia--------------------------

Hinata ainda estava no primeiro mês mas amava tanto aquela criança e depois começou a chorar não entendia nada ela estava em casa e der repente estava aqui nesse lugar estranho com um homem que queria seu marido , e queria matá-la realmente ela não entendia nada

------------------------no caminho-------------------------------

Tem-vamos descansar um pouco?

Neji-vc ta cansada (seu baka se ela pediu pra descançar e pq ta cansada u.u )

Ten-um pouco

Neji-podemos

Saku-naru...-interrompida-

Naru-ta certo

Eles descançao um pouco

Ten-já podemos ir

Saku-vamos"pra ter cansado tão rápido será que a tenten esta...."

-------------------------no esconderijo-----------------------------

Hinata levanta

Itachi traz comida pra ela

Ita- coma ,para o naruto-kun ver que eu estou cuidando bem de vc

Ela se nega a comer

**Genteeeeeeee depois de um ano sem dar sinal de vida estou aqui com mais um cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eu nem acredito famos dar uma festa**

**-autora pulando feito loca e jogando confete-**

**A tenho um enquete **

'**A tenten tem que estar grávida ou não?'**

**Mandem review respondendo**

**E aproveitem e mandem um recado Pra baka aqui **


	3. um jove solitario e uma jovem sofrendo

Oi pessoal e sei q to atrasada mas ta aqui mais um cap

-lpessoa sjogando kunais-

PESSOAS-COMEÇA LOGO ESSA FICCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ta bomm, ta bom mas pelo menos eu não demorei um ano! XD

Pessoas – SE NÃO VC IA SE VER COM AGENTE!

Ta bom vamos começar

Obs não liguem para o nome do cap ta ridículo

Obs 2 – eu não gosto de fazer fics que o naruto pareça um idiota retardado prefiro com ele mais maduro mas leio todas menos yaoi com ele , mas não faço minhas fics q não sejam de humor ( de humor eu faço ele idiota) com ele retardado ou idiota pq? Pq eu amo ele!

Um jovem solitário e uma jovem sofrendo ( num disse! )

Naru-"ainda não achamos nada já se passou um semana .. isso esta demorando muito!"sakura vamos –disse ele chegando perto da amiga-

Saku- hai.. naruto o sasuke esta tentando se lembrar e...

-naruto se vira e olha pra ela – e eu sei que ele não se lembrou sakura.

-sasuke chega nos vamos ou não?

Saku e naru – vamos!

-todos se reúnem e vão –

------------------- no esconderijo-------------------------------------------

Hina- pq?

Ita- pq oq,hinata-san? (san????)

Hina-"san?" pq vc assasinou todo o seu clã ?

Ita- motivos que vc nunca ira compreender

Hina- o naruto não vai se entregar ( falou sem gaguejar??!!!)

Ita- hinata-san –ele vira a cabeça para o lado ( daquele jeito literalmente maravilhoso e lindo q ele faz)- ele vais im ele não vai te deixar morrer ! vai preferir morrer em seu lugar

- hinata levanta- -itachi se surrrrpriende-

Hina-eu não vou deixar!

Hinata toca em sua barriga e uma tmepestade começa La fora(não magina) hinata sente um pequeno enjoou mas não podia correr para o banheiro então tenta conter-se

Itachi liberte ( imaginem alguma coisa q prendia a hinata pq eu não tenho idéia! ) que prendia hinata ela corre para o banheiro que avia naquele esconderijo repugnante e desmaia logo apoz itachi a segura e a deita " ela não pode se machucar **ainda **"

---------------------------- a caminho------------------------------------

Sasu- se continuarmos nessa chuva alguém vai se machucar

ino- e verdade melhor pararmos

naruto continua como se não tivesse ouvido nada

saku- naruto...

-assim naruto para alguns metros a frente-

**Ta sei que ta pequeno muito pequeno mas ... e isso ate agora so uma pessoa respondeu minha enquete se continuar assim vou decidir so pelo voto dela q no caso e "sim" **

Respondendo reviews

**Chii-chan s2-**** obrigado por responder enquete e sim eles são um casal **

**Bju continue lendo a fic plis ( eu sei q ta besta mas plisssssss *.*)**

**Winry S2 Ed-**** q história baka *-*' **

**Obrigado por mandar reviw comtinua a ler a fic plis e responde minha enquete *.* eu so tão baka q não tenho capacidade pra decidir sozinha mas a voz dos fans e voz da altora ( tenhoa impreçao q eu mudei essa frase XD)**

**Bjo ( continua lendo minha fique plisssssssssss eu sei q ta i baka mas continua *-*' detalhe eu vo add sim *-*'²**

**Povim todo desculpe se tiver erros de português q deve ter um muitos **

**Xau **

**Já ne !**


	4. as consequencias do odio

As consequencias do ódio

-sakura vai mais a frente mas sasuke a para-

Sasu- fique aqui, deixe ele lá

Sakura reprime a dor de ver seu amigo assim e desce junto com sasuke

-----------------algum tempo depois-------------------

Tenten descansava no colo de neji ,ino apenas estava estava com a cabeça no ombro de gaara ,sakura dormia profundamente sasuke aproveita e vai ate naruto

Sasu- vc quer ir ne?

-Naruto o encara – o que vc acha??

Sasuke senti um frio na espinha ( sim uchiha sasuke com frio na espinha o.o medo')ele tinha ódio no olhar .. ódio de quem ele sempre odiou seu irmão uchiha itachi(lindo )

Sasu-ela vai ficar bem

Naruto apenas escuta o silencio predomina ali ele não podia acreditar que Ele não faria mal a ela

Naruto se levanta e o vento bate em seus cabelos rebeldes os seus olhos cor de safira começaram a ficar com uma cor sangrenta com um tom avermelhado os seus três traços em cada bochecha começaram ficar mais grossos seus caninos cresceram a raiva e o ódio estavam dominando sue corpo e a maldita kyuubi continuava sempre

" naruto liberte-me vamos mostrar o nosso poder 'juntos'"

Mas agora ele so escutava os berros da kitisune , o ódio por ele(kyuubi) nem era mais notado por ele (naruto),ele(naruto –')ele estava com um desejo de vingança agora o olhar doce dele sumiu agora o ódio e Tb uma tristeza profunda (aff,to estragando o naruto :'( )

Aquele que corria feliz cadê ele? Realmente agora ele entendia o sasuke , ele queria chegar mas não podia não podia tinha que esperar (eu amo chuva *-* ita- e oq isso tem a ver? Ta uma tempestade seu baka! –')pq?pq? ele tinha q esconder o ódio que estava sentindo maldito itachi maldito!ele não tava nem ai pro sasuke ou para sua vingança dele ele ia matá-lo nem que custasse sua vida ele queria vela agora!realmente agora ele segurou suas lagrimas enquanto a chuva batia em seu rosto

Naru- sasuke e..pq tenho q ficar aqui esperando a chuva passar?

Sasu- alguém pode se machucar

Naru – e ela não pode ???!!!-apertando os punhos- ela não ponde estando presa com um maluco psicopata!!!!????

**Ta bom ta bom ta pequeno mas vejam pelo lado boom postei 2 diaa seguidos *-* **

**Eu sei isso foi muito dramático **

**Mas ta ai!**

**Bjus **

**E mandem reviews :***

**Respondendo **

**Chii-chan s2- q bom q vc ama esses casais *-* **

**1 demonstração deles *-***

**E 1 parte dramática **

**Continua lendo a fic ! *.***

**Xau**

**Obs: desculpem pelos e rros de português o.o**


End file.
